Content
by Spazzu
Summary: Behold! Father and children bond by abusing their wife and mother! Neuro/Yako. Summary is a lie, just cute family fluff. :D
1. Chapter 1

Neuro stared at the small girl.

The small girl stared back.

He crinkled his brow and made a rather frightening face, wondering if he could scare the child.

But instead of looking frightened, she simply took a moment, contorting her expression until she was doing a rather impressive imitation of hte look he had on. She let out a tiny snort, and folded her arms, looking rather indignant.

He smirked and reached a hand out. He ruffled her hair. And when she got that unamused look, he couldn't help but laugh. Seeing such a look on a hatchling's face was ridiculous. She swatted at his hand, sticking out her tongue rather rudely.

"Stop it, papa!" she whined, stomping her little foot.

Neuro leaned back and swiveled slightly in his chair, sharp pointed teeth showing in that amused grin of his.

"Hush, Andariel. Don't defy your father." he said, though his voice was not scolding or harsh. It had an almost soft edge of warmth about it; the voice of a proud parent.

The girl named Andariel flicked a black bang from her face(she got her father's hair) and pouted angrily. She was easy to rile up, but loved her dad enough to put up with it. In fact, she had been taking up so many mannerisms from him, it was slowly starting to drive her mother insane. The mother she got her eyes from. Brown, deep and understanding.

"...When do I get to see my little sister?" she suddenly demanded, tugging on the demon's pant leg.

He looked down, the look on his face almost unreadable. Then he shrugged, rather uncaring to say the least.

"You will need to wait." he commented idly, tapping at the desk.

"Mama says we gotta wait a few more weeks." Her voice was starting to sound slightly whiny.

"The mother-louse is right, Andy," a delighted, almost sadistic look crossed his face, "Unless you want a sister put together poorly?"

Andy shook her head, crossing her arms in a 'no way!' fashion. She didn't want a stupid looking baby sister at all. She was too superior for something like that. Grumbling, she resigned herself to sitting on the floor next to her dad as he tapped his fingers against the desk. Then he heard the door open, green eyes watching her, his mate, his wife, his louse, his Yako walk in.

Some strange sensation of pride always filled him when he saw her like this, his Yako all grown up, there with that child in her. She had evolved, accomplished many things, and had already started rearing a family with him. It was foreign, unknown and it almost felt uncomfortable, the emotion he felt every time he saw her like this. But it was plesant, and who was he to deny himself the pleasures of life?

"Mama! Hurry up and finish my sister! And don't give her two noses or anything!" the girl snapped from the floor, little hands curled into fists.

The blonde smiled, stroking her stomach softly, cooing quietly.

"Soon enough, Andy...soon enough."

Neuro felt a purr humming in his chest as he heard the tone in her voice.

Andy huffed impatiently.

Yako took a seat next to Neuro, calm and content.

He watched her, for once feeling so incredibally vulnerable it was unsettling. But, at the same time, content with this picture he saw here.

--

Spazzu sez: ...Yeah, sorry guys. Yako and Neuro have three kids(oldest to youngest), Andariel, Suzume and Ryuma. c: Andy and Suzu are girls and Ryuma is a boy.

...This is so ingrained into my head, I can't see it any other way. They're adorable. If you want more info, go ahead and ask, I'll be more then happy to share. 333

Lololol, I can't write late at night, SRY GUYS.

But I will also take requests for family adventures. c: I can't promise I'll fill it, seeing as I'm trying to fill out most of Red Thread, but y'know.


	2. All 'bout Andy

Yako couldn't help but watch the hatchling stumble across the floor fondly, cheek resting in her palm as she sat on the couch with Neuro. It hadn't been more then five months since the egg had hatched and out came a beautiful...feathery...chick. She wasn't really surprised and expected it to look no less, but it still was strange to think that this was her child. Glossy purple feathers like her dad, and his hair as well. Horns, straight and sharper at the tip...and she had her brown eyes, though they seemed more scolding, sharp and analytic, constantly questioning, and almost bordering on insulting you as they bored into you.

Everything about her was endearing to the new mother. Her beak was large and heavy, and her caws were too, so her movements were clumsy and she tended to fall a lot, squawking in frustration every time she did. And if Yako laughed? She'd get an even louder squawk, though this only encouraged her amusement. And when she would pick up the baby soon after, cradling her gently, she'd recieve a fierce peck to the head. She was shaping up to be just like her father.

Even when she was an egg, Yako loved her, holding it close, stroking the shell gently and talking quietly, even if she knew it wasn't going to talk back. God knows what a normal person would have to say to this... But she put any such thought from her mind, dozing off, warm in the soft pile of blankets. She would wrap her arms around it. It was her baby, even if it looked different. Something about it seemed to bring out a better side of Neuro as well, as he would find himself drawn to the small, pastel-yellow wonder.

Hard-shelled, yet fragile under his fingers, he would rest a palm against it with an unreadable look on his face. He'd sit next to it and his sleeping mate, deep in thought and musing. Yako would occasionally wake to find herself pulled close to him, his arm(or, more often then not, wing) around her, the egg carefully held between the two. When she was forced to go out, Neuro would take the duty of watching over it, laying in the nest and idly stroking the surface. For once, he didn't know quite what to think, but the idea that this was _his_ spawn tugged at his lips, causing a(n obscenely terrifying) grin to curl up on his face.

When it hatched, chirping(almost squealing?) loudly, she was thrilled. It crawled almost blindly over to her, snorting and nipping at her fingers as she reached to stroke her beak. She proceeded to get bitten a few times, but pulling the baby close, it calmed down, rested its head against her and relaxed.

All the while, Neuro was there. Fascinated by this offspring, the result of a human and a demon _together_. And, though he had grown used to it, he still felt some strange interest in the warm, fuzzy emotion bubbling in him, in the pride and almost joy he felt. It was like a rather sweet puzzle enveloping his mouth, but did nothing for his stomach. That was still empty, but something else felt like it had filled in with this sensation(though he wouldn't mind having a meal sometime soon; he harassed Yako about it numerous times after the hatchling was put into bed.)

They named her Andariel. Neuro had insisted on it, though Yako hadn't exactly been listening as to why. Something about a demon...? Maybe she was just trying to mentally block out the fact of her baby being named after some hellspawn, but that wasn't important. Andariel, her Andariel, her Andy. She was, beak and all, the most amazing thing that had happened. Leaning close to Neuro, she could watch her sleep and be content with just that. Neuro would never admit it outloud, but something about it relaxed him as well.

She had grown a bit, the plumage brighter and her movement much less clumsy. She had learned a word or two and her teeth had sharpened a considerable ammount, which Yako had discovered first hand. She had learned a word. She had looked at Yako fondly, eyes wide, and cooed..."bug."

Neuro had felt so proud of his daughter that day. He even gave her some ice cream.

She had learned how to walk(shakily), and had gotten into the habit of even opening doors. Much do the dismay of the two parents. Yako had made a note after that to get locks on the doors.

Neuro would carry her on his shoulders, talk to her, even if she didn't really understand. But when he started to tell her things(In Hell, I would...), she would sit, at attention and highly fascinated. Whether it was his body language, how he spoke, or his expression, Yako would never know, but it was entertaining to watch none-the-less. He had taught her, slowly, how to atleast latch onto the wall and crawl a few feet up. Yako could tell what her best height was as well, seeing as the claws had left numerous scratches up the wall.

And, when she needed, he preened her affectionately. A father, bonding with his daughter...in a strange...bird-demon sort of way. But the family picture was complete like this as strange as it would seem to others.

Neuro also thought it was hilarious to make abuse another parental-child bonding activity. He would encourage and egg Andy to go right on up and bite poor Yako when she was least expecting it, trip her up and wake her in the middle of the night. Yako sighed as she sat up in bed, looking at Neuro. He grinned, propping his head up on his hand.

"You better go take care of that." he crooned as Andy's squawking cries grew even louder.

When she was in there? Nothing was wrong and Andy would settle down. She'd place her back into bed, though, and the crying would start up. Resigning herself to defeat, she would pick the child up and carry her back into the room where she would settle herself down, sharp beak pressing into the poor mother's side. Yako gave a look to Neuro; you know what look. _The _look.

"Be careful the wind doesn't change. It'd be a shock to your poor friends to know you could actually get uglier." he teased, stroking the girl's hair affectionately.

Sticking out her tongue, he grabbed at it, pinching. She whined and he grinned. Andariel cheeped up between them and Neuro let go.

"Good night, Louse."

She was smart, just like her father. That's all she could think. Yako smiled warmly, watching Andy play in the middle of the afternoon, gnawing on a doll, the entire head clamped down in her beak. Just like her father. Curious, sticking her beak into everything she could find and harassing everything. It had taken forever to wash Akane and clean up all the drool. Yako still wasn't convinced Godai was really "okay" with this whole thing. What she did know, though was that Andy was clearly getting restless; her looks made it impossible to take her out and it was causing problems in the building, such as people(like Godai and Yako) getting bitten and mass amounts of whining.

"We'll need to get a better disguise for her," Yako said, watching her thrash around with the doll and shaking it violently in her jaws.

Neuro gave an approving look at the savagery, then stared down at the blonde, smirking.

"...If I can beat some intelligence into your tiny brain, I'm sure a daughter of mine will learn that easily." he purred, leaning down to brush his lips against Yako's forehead.

"You're ridiculous, Neuro..." Yako sighed, but leaned forward to catch his lips before he pulled away for a deeper kiss.

The purr rumbled in his chest and Andy continued to savagely dismember the doll as her parents broke away and continued to watch their daughter fondly. Eventually they could take her out, take her to the park, get ice cream, takoyaki and if Neuro had his way, drag her to a crime scene and see what she could do.

When she was older, of course.

She didn't know what her mother was going to think, she didn't even want to think of what the police would say. Godai hadn't said a word(she hoped) and she was sure there would be trouble with the press.

Yako was tensing up at the thought, but she couldn't keep her child kept locked up. Neuro's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close, speaking half-soothingly, half-arrogantly.

"This is our child. Feel proud, louse," Neuro smirked, abruptly gripping her head, tight and painful, "You procreated with _me._ This spawn is stunning, attractive and carries all my most amazing traits."

"...Well, aren't I so lucky." her reply was sarcastic, and she rolled her eyes.

His voice then dropped to a low whisper.

"...And I can see you in her as well. She is _ours,"_ his mouth turned up in a boastful smile.

And then Neuro twisted Yako's head. Andy started squawkily laughing at that. She was far too much like her father sometimes.

--

Spazzu sez: THIS WAS FOR A CHALLENGE. To write a 1500-minimum story/chapter before my friend.

Now I don't have to write Germany/Yako.

HAHAHAHAHAHA. -LITTLE DANCE-

SORRY IF IT FAILS YOU GUYS.


End file.
